


More Power, Rabbit

by Apriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crack, Cunnilingus, Dom Thor (Marvel), Double Penetration, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriel/pseuds/Apriel
Summary: Thor has been reunited with his brother during his travels with The Guardians and Loki has since joined the crew, but after a recent solo mission to Earth, Thor has a special gift for him~





	More Power, Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> this is so tacky but it's been in my folder for a year so thought i'd post it lmao

 

"Loki," Thor calls gently with a smile in his voice as he knocks on the door. The pair are sharing the makeshift quarters on-board The Benatar, though out of selflessness and regard for his brother's need for personal space, Thor frequents the captain's chair when Quill is asleep.

 

Loki invites him in with a hum. "You needn't knock, you know. I can tell it's you by those cumbersome footsteps of yours."

 

Thor chuckles fondly. "Well, I daren’t enter without permission lest I want to lose my other eye. Believe me brother, you weren't so candid about others disturbing you without announcing themselves first when we were younger... and even when they did..." the thunder god alludes with a smirk.

 

Loki mirrors the expression with his own version of a smirk and turns onto his back as his brother lowers himself onto the bed.

 

"What have you brought for me this time, then? More books? Earth music—I'm rather partial to those hybrid-tapes, you know?"

 

Thor's body jolts gently with a quiet laugh. "Mix-tapes, Loki," he corrects.

 

"Whatever," the mistaken trickster dismisses with a roll of his eyes.

 

"But nay," Thor corrects, handing Loki an unwrapped box. "It is something to stimulate more than just your mind."

 

"Oh?" Loki intones with a raised eyebrow, taking what Thor hands to him.  "More... gasm contour... batteries included..."

 

He huffs indignantly after musing for a few moments. "I don't understand any of these words, brother. Why is it named Rabbit? What is it? Some kind of back massager?" he hazards a guess.

 

"You are not far off," Thor suggests in a low tone as he leans in to kiss Loki's jaw. "It's for here," he whispers, sliding two fingers past the waistband of Loki's pants and curling them when he discovers soft, unkempt terrain.

 

Loki gasps and grips one of Thor's powerful arms. "Oh," he purrs, "I see."

 

Thor can feel the heat coming from his brother's face. Loki is so uniquely coquettish when it comes to intimacy. The modesty that precedes his filthy demands is really quite adorable.

 

"May I?" the god of thunder politely presumes, always asking before doing anything when it comes to Loki.

 

Loki nods with a shaky exhale. It's been a while since they’ve had such an opportunity, and the implication has him excited already.

 

Thor lays his brother down carefully on the mattress, appreciative of how Loki aids the removal of his pants by bending his knees accordingly and offering so much bare skin for Thor to kiss his way down.

 

A slender hand comes out to sink into the now-less-golden locks of the thunder god's hair, finding plenty of purchase in those tethered tresses.

 

"Thor~" Loki trills as his brother nears the end of his happy trail. "Thor," he directs, reminding him of the box.

 

"Ah, yes," Thor realises. So used to the delights of using only his mouth and immediate appendages to please his brother, he had almost forgotten the point of his gift.

 

"Well, wait," Loki cuts in as Thor pulls the pink vibrator from its packaging, "you can warm me up first... the old fashioned way," he smiles wryly.

 

"Anything you wish, my heart," Thor happily complies, licking Loki apart with his warm, wet tongue; no shyness or reservation in his endeavour.

 

"God, it's been months," Loki sighs. Though it may be tactless to admit, Thor's skills in the bedroom are one of the things Loki has missed the most.

 

"Yes," Thor grunts softly, clearly distracted. "I was starting to fear I would grow parched without the taste of you, brother."

 

The trickster twitches and breathes deeply. Scandal and debauchery are potent aphrodisiacs to him, and even though out here in the lawless expanse of deep space—representing the last of their people with no shackles of tradition or morality—a nod to the heritage of their relationship goes a long way between Loki's legs.

 

He huffs, bracing against the prickly assault of Thor's scruff; but he likes it.

 

"Thor... oh, god," Loki mewls as the son of Odin presses his nose right up against his clit and flicks his tongue up and down faster than Loki's can conjure a lie.

 

"Thor, easy," Loki warns, "easy— _easy_ , I'm going to— _Thor_!" he cries, swept up by his brother's hunger as he starts to finger him hard and fast while his lips clasp around the exposed bud.

 

"Oh! Thor—" his breath hitches mid-warning, his brows peaking into a helpless mien to aid his plea; his fingers clutching at the railings of the slightly rusted headboard. "I'm going to come! Thor, b- _brother_!"

 

Thor growls, smothering the sound between Loki's thighs as he suckles on his clit like a parched heifer. His virile fingers bump the spot just in front of his bladder where the flesh gives; more tender than the rest and betraying the secret spot to Loki's ultimate pleasure.

 

Since he and Thor became intimate some hundred years ago, Loki has become rather partial to sporting that which his brother seems so skilled at eating.

 

A blowjob is just fine and he's still fond of the incredible stretch it takes to house Thor's cock in his ass, but the thunder god becomes intoxicated when he finds him idling around with his cunt out, and that's the real thrill of adopting this form.

 

" _Thor_ —" Loki stops his own protest. It's no use reminding the oaf about his gift now. He's going to come and he wants to  _right this minute_.

 

With a stuttering groan as he presses his head back into the pillow and lifts his hips, Loki comes into his brother's mouth. The slurping and the lapping makes him wince with some involuntary sense of embarrassment; his cheeks flushing red. Thor can be so grotesque and barbarian when he wants to be... and Loki loves this, too.

 

They sigh a great breath of mutual relief. Loki knowns Thor won't have come from that, but he's prepared for whatever is to transpire having seen the disgusting mood his brother is in.

 

Thor's fingers are still in him, just lazily rubbing, and Loki lets his legs fall wide as he joins him by adding two fingers of his own and pulling upward to reveal how wide his little cunt can yawn.

 

"I'm sure it will fit nicely now," Thor winks.

 

"I'm sure you both will," Loki corrects.

 

He relishes in the moment of confusion that flashes across Thor's face, but his dependable big brother gets the idea eventually and it's clear that he loves it.

 

Abandoning his usual steadiness, Thor begins unpacking the vibrator and Loki laughs behind his tongue, spreading his legs wide again. He conjures two coils of golden rope to bind his own wrists while he waits, making sure that the spell will hold up even when his concentration does not.

 

"Are you ready?" Thor asks with a low, smoky rumble.

 

"Ready, brother," Loki leers challengingly, the hint of laughter in his voice gradating into a delighted sigh as the object slides inside him.

 

"Good?" Thor assumes.

 

"Nowhere near enough," Loki replies smarmily. "I don't mean to undermine your gift, brother, but the time I spent as the favourite of the Grandmaster was rather educational," he smugly infers. "I've seen a great many things  _far_  more impressive than this."

 

"Hm, and yet you didn't know what it was for until just a moment ago," the thunder god points out with equal contempt.

 

Loki frowns and sets his teeth in a cautioning sneer. "That's because it's incomparable to the likes of— Oh!  _Ah_ ~ w-what is it  _doing_?" Loki gasps as the device starts to vibrate.

 

"Oh, don't tell me," Thor goads as he starts to pull his cock out, "the Grandmaster didn't have one like this?"

 

"W-well I'm sure he  _did_ —" Loki huffs, struggling not to writhe. "I just didn't g-get the chance to s-see all—"

 

"Sounds like he didn't have everything," Thor shrugs with an unfazed pout of dismissal while he strokes himself.

 

"Sh-shut up, Thor!" Loki chides, fighting his binds to keep the back of a delicate hand to his mouth in order to hide his blush and the soft sounds that escape him.

 

Thor grins, living for the banter between him and his sibling even during intimacy. He intensifies the setting on the vibrator then and starts to shimmy it a little deeper inside Loki.

 

"Oh~ Thor! S-some warning!" The trickster reprimands as he throws his head back and relies on both arms to keep his upper-half supported.

 

"My apologies, brother, I thought you were bored and unimpressed by this feeble Earth gadget that allegedly pales in comparison to your _extensive_ experiences…"

 

"That was... b-before I knew that it could do...  _that_ ," Loki begrudgingly retorts, finding it difficult not to just repent completely for his hasty judgement of the thing.

 

"Those ropes aren't holding you very well, are they, Loki?" Thor teases as he watches the lithe Jötun prince take a turn at pleasuring himself with the vibrator.

 

"Well maybe I wouldn't need use of my hands if you hurried up, you oaf!"

 

"Patience, little Loki," Thor hums with a smile as he strokes himself hard. "You will get my cock, there is no rush," he assures.

 

Loki lets himself collapse onto the bed and fortifies his magic this time to ensure he won't be able to reach down to touch. Thor knows what it means for Loki to voluntarily restrain himself, too. He is entrusting his pleasure to him entirely; a subtle compliment, as Loki's always are, to his faith in Thor's ability to satisfy him without his own intervention.

 

Not that Loki would admit to this, but it is more than can be said for the hot and heavy strangers he would cavort with on Sakaar; mindless pleasure seekers that would leave him unfinished and already moving onto the next partner.

 

It wasn't quite the chaos that he supposedly liked, and soon after arriving he had already started to long for his brother.  _That_  chaos wasn't mischievous, it was madness, and Loki had had plenty of that to suit him long before he ended up in the frivolous cesspool.

 

With no laws to break and no people who took themselves seriously enough to be successful prank victims, Loki found himself aching for order.

 

There was nothing for him to corrupt or unsettle on Sakaar, and though he had his name as a fire-starter, he never was one to enjoy the screams that came with the blaze.

 

He needed his brother to give his efforts balance and meaning; someone to thwart him and playfully punish him. What fun was misbehaviour if it wasn't even acknowledged?

 

No one made him ache like Thor.

 

"Ah, brother~" Loki trills, watching as the golden Asgardian lines up with him.

 

"Ready, Loki?" Thor smiles.

 

The sensation of the vibrating on his cock feels magnificent too, and the thunder god bites his lip hungrily as he slides right in and stretches Loki's cunt wide open around the two insertions.

 

"Ohhh, Thor~" the promiscuous trickster drawls, arching his back pleadingly. "Start moving… fuck me!"

 

Thor foregoes any teasing remarks this time. He's glad just to enjoy the sight of his brother beneath him feeling so good in himself.

 

The ears of the vibrator hold Loki's swollen clit between them perfectly, and soon the two of them are moving beautifully in sync as Thor’s crackles of lightning dance across his body and supercharge the pink dildo, setting Loki's body into spasms of pleasure.

 

He starts to moan obscenely; delirious and rapt as he gives himself over to Thor. He pulls against the restraints of his own making and swallows thickly before beginning his yowling all over again.

 

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh, Thor! Thor I'm already close! It's too much it's—I want to—"

 

"That's it Loki, come for me—more power, rabbit!" Thor adds with a delighted cry as his electricity turns everything in the room up to maximum output. The whole ship sways and the reaches of space surrounding them light up for a moment like the birth of a new galaxy. No time to pray that the others aren't light sleepers though. 

 

Loki lurches forward, mouth agape as his vision whites out for a moment with the intense assault on his clit.

 

"G'ah! Th- _Thor_!" he gasps, his eyelids fluttering closed and his face frozen in an enraptured gawp. His head jerks and his lips twitch to reveal his teeth as he holds himself back for as long as Jötunly possible until—

 

" _Come_  for me, Loki, let me see you," Thor entreats, leaning ever-closer and taking the ripe, purple bud of a nipple between his lips.

 

Loki cries. That's too much for him to stave off from. His teeth click together as he clenches his jaw and grounds out the most satisfied groan between them as his orgasm rolls in.

 

It washes over him, leaving him weak but statutory nonetheless—pulling against his restraints knowing the tension is the only thing keeping him steady.

 

His inner thighs quiver violently as his cunt throbs, and he takes in several short-sharp breaths through his nose before he can hang his head and let himself fall back against the pillows.

 

His muscles relax and he gradually starts to turn a peachy æsir colour again. His face however is beet red and his chest is glistening with sweat, heaving as he gasps lungfuls of much needed air.

 

Thor swiftly retreats to the bathroom to finish himself off and a slow seeping sap of translucent cum trickles around the head of the vibrator as it slips out of Loki's body. The sheets between his legs are so damp, and Loki reaches down almost self-consciously to feel just how much cum he made.

 

He continues to touch himself as he listens with a smirk to the sounds of Thor in the bathroom. He knows better than to cum inside Loki when he assumes this form, though if he had said something beforehand Loki might have just let him tonight.

 

The thunder god grunts and groans, huffing like a beast, and Loki has just enough energy left to bring himself another orgasm before he’s taken by laughter at the sound of his brother climaxing then growling as he pants and braces himself on something that doesn’t successfully hold his weight.

 

There’s a clatter followed by Thor cursing, but he emerges unhurt moments later after amending whatever he broke.

 

"How was that, brother?" the clumsy god asks, thinking he’d gone unheard as he reappears with a towel round his shoulders. He knows the answer already and it shows.

 

Loki opens a cautious eye to see Thor's idiot smile for himself. He keeps a neutral expression, thinking about his reply.

 

It could be fun to make Thor doubt himself, but the reaction he's already given would prove whatever lie he manages to muster to be just that.

 

He wants to say something scathing like, 'it was satisfactory,' or, 'alright, I suppose,' and follow that with a swift disregard as he departs to the washroom. But he can't even pretend. He can't even stand to  _get_  to the washroom let alone leave a parting remark.

 

"Amazing," he gasps, closing his eyes again to lay his head back and gaze sightlessly up at the ceiling. His Adam’s apple buoys as he swallows thickly then continues the soft panting with his mouth open. 

 

It's been too long not to know such bliss.

 

His tongue appears every so often to lap at the corner of his dry mouth and when he remembers to free his wrists he gives them a brief rub with the opposite hand, crossing them in surrender over his eyes.

 

"That was... amazing," he says again with a thoughtful sigh, smiling impishly when he feels Thor lie down next to him and a chuckle rumbles deep in his chest.

 

The feeling to follow is of his fingers gently rearranging the stray strands of inky hair that have been plastered with sweat to his temples and forehead.

 

"You worked hard just now, brother. I'm impressed."

 

"Oh  _impressed_ , are you?" Loki smiles with a jesting caution in his tone; finally lifting his arms off his brow so he can turn to look at Thor.

 

He huffs a wry laugh, shaking his head before laying it down again to return his now open-eyed gaze to the ceiling.

 

"'Tis I who is impressed..."

 

He offers a blind hand to be met and enclosed in one of his brother's big, engulfing paws.

 

"Thank you, Thor," he says earnestly, maintaining non-threatening eye contact. "I like it when it's this way between us... it makes me very happy."

 

"Me as well, brother. If I knew that you were going to enjoy it so much I would have done this a long time ago… but I shall see that I bring you many more gifts from my travels," Thor smiles as he gently kisses the back of Loki's pale hand.

 

At the mention, Loki's eyes become a little pleading as he shuffles onto his side and tucks himself up to Thor's big body.

 

"Perhaps, what I'd like more is for you to take me on those adventures with you," the renounced trickster alludes hopefully.

 

Thor continues smiling, playing with Loki's dexterous fingers and kissing each one when his brother lightly touches his lips with them.

 

"When you are well again," Thor nods. A promise sealed with just the genuineness of his tone and the brightness of his smile.

 

"I’m well now," Loki informs.

 

"…Alright," Thor concedes, not wanting to challenge Loki’s word. "I admit I have missed having you fighting by my side," he adds, gazing lovingly at his brother.

 

There's no malice or mistrust in his face. Truly, the god of mischief is just happy to be home. Though he may struggle with lingering resentment and old wounds, Loki would never wish to be without Thor.

 

"Well," Loki muses, "Did I not promise you that the sun would shine on us again?"

 


End file.
